Austin, that's me
by SandieBrody
Summary: Austin is a CSI from LA, she's pretty, intelligent but there's one problem... her leg was damaged, she is unable to move her left leg below the knee, after many month of recovery she is raring to get back to work but no-one will take her on, walking is pain but she's lives on in spirit!


**Austin, that's me**

**Okay kind of bored with revising now and my exam are all this week so after repeatedly looking over my note I can up with this awesome story ;)**

**Hope y'all like it!**

"That's it, a little more, well done" The nurse encouraged and I smiled politely

My hands sore from holding onto the wooden rails beside me, my name is Austin. I'm currently working at Los Angeles Crime Lab but that was 5 months ago, since my accident I'm off duty for now, I have recovered although I am unable to move my leg below the knee… Weird, I know, standing is no problem now but without hopping I need support, my physiotherapist have been with me since I had my accident but she seems to think it's going to get better.

I still want to be a Criminalist, it's just going to be harder, I said thank you to my nurse and hobbled over to the door, the hospital had railings on the walls so I grabbed the railing on the left and hopped on my right foot leaving my left one to be dragged behind, it doesn't hurt anymore

Once outside I used the wall around the flower beds to assist me over to the bus stop where I stood waiting with an old man and women for the bus, it wasn't too long and I waited until everyone else was on and then I grabbed the side railing on the bus so I could haul myself in, since my accident I have gain incredible arm strength which is mainly to do with so much lift myself up and to places, I refused to go into a wheelchairs and I hate using my crutches which I use only when I'm tired or in difficult places

Once I had almost crawled up to my apartment, mental note to ask building manager for lower room, I sat down on my bed and rang my colleague who is also my boss, she is the supervisor for the day shift at LACL…

"Hey, Bebe!"

"Hello to you too!"

"So I was wondering if I could come back to work, I'm so bored of hospital appointments that are giving me the same results, please?"

"Austin, we've discussed this before, we cannot take you back on if your leg is not functioning"

"But it's only below knee I can stand and walk with support"

"You refuse to use your crutches though and the work place is dangerous"

"Please…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Fine, then I quit!"

"Austin, don't…"

"No, I officially quit, it's time I move on, if you can't take me back on then I'll go somewhere else because I need the money I earn, I'll speak to you another time, bye"

I ended the call and sighed while grabbing my dead leg and lifting onto my bed and I laid there thinking, eventually I fell into a calming sleep…

The next morning I sat down on my couch and flicked through different jobs in different states, I don't want to move much, I don't have much stuff so packing will be easy, I gave up and turned on the TV…

After 10 minutes the news came on and it was about Las Vegas Crime Lab, I perked up and concentrated, it mention about some case being solved from ages ago and I saw a telephone number at the bottom, I remembered it and immediately rang up

The next day I grabbed my crutches and made my way down to Las Vegas, it took a few hours on the bus, as I couldn't drive myself, but eventually I made it, I wasn't going to injure myself so I sped onwards expertly on my crutches and after checking my directions I wrote down I found the building

"Hello, can I help you?" The receptionist asked me as I hopped in

"I'm here to see a Mr. Russell" I asked politely

"He'll be in his office, just follow this corridor and you'll find"

"Thank you!" I swung my crutches around and clicked down the nearly empty corridor, it was quiet compared to Los Angeles

I took my time marvelling the state of the art lab technology, some of it looked new, roughly 10 years I guessed

"Can I help you?" Came a voice from somewhere

"Mr. Russell?"

"Yes, D.B Russell… Austin?" He asked

"Yeah…"

He looked down at my foot which I had lifted and was resting on my tip-toe, I couldn't feel any pain but I obviously move it which suited me fine now, he then looked up at me, "I didn't realise you were…"

I laughed, "Yeah, I should have mentioned my disability but I'm really desperate for a job…"

"Come into my office, we can talk in there"

I click, clacked behind D.B and got settled into his office, "So I need to ask you a few questions… Full name"

"Austin, just Austin"

He looked at me but just shrugged his shoulders, "How old are you?"

"I'm 27"

"What is the nature of your… injury?"

"Erm… I and my partner were at a crime scene, the guy came back and shot us down, my partner was killed but I never gain movement below my knee again…"

"Okay, do you have a vacancy in Vegas?"

"No, I'm still in Los Angeles; I was just visiting for today, when does your shift begin?"

"It's swing shift at the moment but I'm catching up with some paperwork"

"Oh, so…"

"I'll consider, I'm not entirely sure but I will put you on a week's trial and see how you go, I will make an exception for you and if you would like to stay in the lab, I can see by your records you're qualified"

"Thank you so much!" I was excited and hopped on my good foot, I hobbled out and gleeful skipped down the corridor on my crutches

A miracle had been made!

**Probably another chapter seeing her in action, if anyone is confused on what she's like, PM me!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
